


and what do you know about beyonce kevin?

by hyunas



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, changmin is an idiot who hates both of them, chanhee works in the coffee shop kevin is being loud in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunas/pseuds/hyunas
Summary: newmoon soulmate au where the first words you hear your soulmate say are tattooed on your wrist...





	and what do you know about beyonce kevin?

It's currently nine am and Chanhee has started his shift. He's working the counter which is the worst as all he does is nod his head while taking orders. The customers get frustrated no matter what he does. Worst of all Changmin and his friend are seated on the table closer to him. ''Kevin..... Kevin.....'' Changmin chimes. The Kevin guy glancess at him. ''Eric said I look like Beyoncè... What do you think?'' The Kevin guy furrows his eyebrows before bursting out in laughter. ''Beyoncè sweetie I'm sorry an ugly ass bitch like would even say that...'' Chanhee gasps... _Why the fuck is it him.._ He thinks to himself. He got redder. ''Shut the fuck up... I don't want to get fired because of you..'' Changmin tries to whisper but fails. Kevin screams again. ''BEYONCÈ? BEYONCÈ? YOU THINK YOU LOOK LIKE BEYONCÈ? BITCH YOU LOOK LIKE THE FUCKING GIRAFFE FROM MADAGASCAR.'' Chanhee breaks down in laughter as he looks up the giraffe from Madagascar. ''I HATE YOU SO MUCH BUT YOU'RE SO FUCKING RIGHT...'' He screams towards them. ''Chanhee not you too...'' Kevin is slightly shocked but thankful to god his soulmate loves to bully Changmin too. 


End file.
